In the Driver's Seat
In the Driver's Seat is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers RPM. This episode marks the debut of the Turbo Falcon Zord and the Legendary RPM Megazord. Professor Cog and the Grinders make a reappearance since Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. Synopsis Lured away from Earth to investigate an emergency signal from Corinth, the Rangers discover they’ve been trapped in the alternate dimension by Professor Cog, who attacks Earth in their absence. Their only hope to get back home lies with the wild Turbo Falcon Zord, who they must tame in order to return to their dimension and save Earth. Plot The Rangers receive a trans-dimensional distress signal enimating from a wormhole, which they determine to be a link to the dimension of the RPM Rangers. Unable to determine the nature of the distress, the team take the Sky Ship and enter the wormhole. Reaching the other end, the Rangers discover themselves in the domed city of Corinth. Everything seems fine until they spot a large Zord racing through the city. Noah quickly identifies it as the Turbo Falcon, an experimental RPM Zord Attack Vehicle with its own intelligence. According to the files, the Turbo Falcon could not be controlled properly and was shut down and locked away, and now its somehow managed to get free and is running wild. Realising that this is probably the reason for the distress signal, the Rangers try to gently talk the Turbo Falcon into stopping and returning home. Unfortunately Gia then shouts at it to stop, causing it to turn and drive away, at which point an infuriated Gia orders Troy to give chase. Using a combination of their Zords, the Rangers are able to calm the Turbo Falcon down and stop it. They then get a call from Gosei with bad news: it was a trap! Whilst the Rangers were in the other dimension, the RPM villain Professor Cog and an army of Grinders came through the wormhole into their dimension and collapsed the portal behind them. Professor Cog is revealed to have let the Turbo Falcon escape and is the one who sent the distress call, which would lure the Mega Rangers away so he could trap them in the RPM Dimension and destroy their world unopposed. Cast * Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows (Red Super Megaforce Ranger) * John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver (Blue Super Megaforce Ranger) * Azim Rizk as Jake Holling (Green Super Megaforce Ranger) * Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall (Pink Super Megaforce Ranger) * Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran (Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger) * Cameron Jebo as Orion (Silver Super Megaforce Ranger) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice) *Mark Wright as Argus (voice) *John Leigh as Damaras (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Professor Cog (voice) Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for In the Driver's Seat: **Super Megaforce Red - Ranger Operator Series Red **Super Megaforce Blue - Ranger Operator Series Blue **Super Megaforce Yellow - Ranger Operator Series Yellow **Super Megaforce Green - Ranger Operator Series Green **Super Megaforce Pink - Ranger Operator Series Black (female version) **Super Megaforce Silver - Ranger Operator Series Gold/Ranger Operator Series Silver (hybrid) *This is the last episode to have a full-team Legendary Ranger Mode. Episode 36 - Go-Onger.jpg|RPM Errors * When the Turbo Falcon Zord attempts to come to the Super Mega Rangers' aid and starts chipping away at the wormhole, one shot has the Super Mega Sky Ship behind him, despite the fact that it's in the other dimension. This is because the footage was used earlier in the episode as well, when Turbo Falcon Zord was attempting to breach the wormhole in order for the Sky Ship to get through. ** This error was only seen during the episode's initial broadcast and was changed for subsequent airings as well as on Netflix. * The Turbo Falcon Zord has "Go-Onger" and "Super Sentai" inscribed on it's tires, even in the new shot at the end of the episode. * Strangely, when Troy communicates with Gosei, he uses his Gosei Morpher instead of the Legendary Morpher since he is obviously in Super Mega Mode. * In Samurai, Scott said that he couldn't breathe the air in the main universe. In this episode the Mega Rangers appear helmetless in Corinth, and don't get any side effects. It's very unlikely, but still possible that the air in the RPM universe has been cleaned. * When Troy, as Ranger Red emulates the Street Saber Strike to finish off Professor Cog, he erroneously called out Street Saber Straight; which is a reference to Ranger Red's Sentai counterpart's finisher name with the Road Saber. *When Troy said, "Gia, you were right!", the subtitles incorrectly referred to him as Tensou. Notes *This is the last appearance of the Super Megaforce Rangers' RPM Rangers forms. *This is the first episode the Mega Rangers don't morph into their original mode (Mega Mode). *This is the only time Foot soldiers and a villain from another season return in Super Megaforce. *This is the first time Corinth appears after the end of RPM. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) References Category:Episode Category:Tribute Episodes (Power Rangers)